


Falling into the Ocean

by CatCloud



Category: Nemesis - April Daniels
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Canon Lesbian Character, F/F, One-Sided Relationship, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-12 20:17:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10498701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatCloud/pseuds/CatCloud
Summary: **Obvious Spoilers for the first book**Valery had been just a normal girl. She never, in her wildest dreams, would've thought she had blood ties to a real life Valkyrie.She never would've thought she would be the next in line to inherit magical powers from said Valkyrie after she was killed by a crazy cyborg supervillain.She never thought she would end up in a one-sided love triangle with the world's most powerful superhero and a vigilante.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I swear I only wanted to write a fluff piece about Danny and Sarah. I have no idea how it turned into this.

It felt like falling into the ocean. It was dark. The girl could barely see the light coming from the surface. She was sinking.

The girl panicked and tried to scream, but instead of sound only air left her lips.

The girl could feel the water filling her lungs.

The girl's skin began to bubble and crack.

The girl felt her lungs rupture and water began to course through her body.

The girl's skin burst and her flesh dissolved into the Ocean.

The girl's bones were now being eaten away by the Ocean.

The girl was scared.

The girl was going to die.

_No. No. No. No. NO! NO! NO! NO! NO!_

Not like this. Not now.

The girl was better this.

The girl could beat this.

She willed herself not die.

She reached out into the Ocean.

She found the parts that were once her.

She pulled them back together.

She wasn't sinking anymore. No, now she was rising.

The more her flesh reformed, the closer to the surface she was.

She could see the sunlight coming through now.

She broke out through the surface and took a deep breath.

* * *

She had lost herself, but now she had regained her own thoughts. Her name was Valery.

She was sweating, and her heart was racing. Metal, immobile, wings laid on her back, having ripped through her pajamas. It was dark out, and there was a hole where her roof used to be.

She was flying.

Dear God, she was flying.

* * *

**-Two Months Later-**

Valery was hovering above the city's skyline. Looking down on the city at night like this took her breath away like it did the first time she learned to properly fly.

Valery was still getting used to it all. To pretend like everything hadn't completely changed that night. To feel ashamed for having to hide this new part of herself from her friends. To have to measure her own strength for fear of breaking something, or someone. To feel her heart race, and her blood rush to her face anytime she got too close to Danny when they were alone.

_I don't think I could ever get used to that last one._

Danny was the most gorgeous girl Valery had ever met. She could give super models body image issues, and Valery was sure that at least one of her friends was questioning her sexuality because of her.

Ever since the Legion was taken out by Utopia crime rates, mundane or otherwise, had skyrocketed. Thieves and muggers became bolder. Small time villains saw it as their chance to carve their own place in the city's underground, to make it big. Crime lords started to move in on each other's turf, which ended up.

Trying to find your footing as a superhero during an insane crime wave was probably not ideal. Valery lost a lot of sleep, despite not needing to sleep much anymore, and would find herself passing out on her own bed covered in sweat and grime after a hard night of punching bad guys in the face. Granted, it's not like her new status quo wasn't without it's. . . benefits. And by benefits, she, of course, meant spending more time with Danny.

"You don't ever really get used to it. Seeing the city like this, that is."

Valery felt her heart jump to her throat, and she felt herself wobble in mid air, almost losing her balance, and plummeting to the ground like she had the first she learned to properly fly. Back then Danny had congratulated her and gave her a hug. The sudden intimacy of it all had made her head spin, and before she knew she was falling.

_That was probably one of the most embarrassing moments of my life._

She turned around and was greeted with a big toothy grin, courtesy of Danny Tozer, the current Dreadnought. "Ye-yeah. . . it really is, um, something."

_Oh God, could you be any lamer? Say something before this turns awkward._

"We've had really nice weather lately."

Well, at least it's not it could it get any worse now, not after that.

"Yeah, I just really wish it wasn't December. I mean stopping supervillains and monsters feels kind of pointless when you know our planet is already messed up beyond repair at this point."

"Maybe not. There are super geniuses and technopaths who are looking into ways to repair the Earth. With the things they've accomplished in the past, it doesn't feel completely hopeless." Valery found herself fidgeting with her gauntlets. "So, not that I don't appreciate your company, but I thought you had a thing with Calamity tonight."

Valery didn't care much for the vigilante. Normally she avoided mentioning her while she was together with Danny, but she knew that Danny was fiercely loyal, and deeply in love with her. She knew the heroine wouldn't just ditch her girlfriend, or completely forget a date. No, if Danny was here with her, instead of Calamity, there had to be a very special reason.

_Please, please tell me you broke up._

"I did, but something came up last minute, and by last minute I mean about half an hour ago. Funny enough, it might have to do with Climate Change. There is a large gathering of Kaiju of in the middle of the Pacific Ocean. They think drastic changes in the weather are affecting the prey in their normal feeding grounds."

"Let me guess, the UN is worried that they might make landfall, and they need the heavy hitters on hand in case it gets ugly."

The blond sighed and ran a hand through her short hair. "Pretty much. Calamity says she can take care of herself, and she has been caping for much longer than either of us, but-."

"But, you can't help to worry, and you would consider it a personal favor if I teamed up with her while you are away."

_Because that's just the type of person you are, you care passionately for the people close to you._

"Yeah, I would really feel more at ease if I knew someone had her back while I was gone."

Valery really wanted to say no. To make up some excuse to avoid having to spend any time with Calamity. But, she couldn't will herself. Not when looking into her crush's pleading eyes. "Sure, I'll keep her company while you are off fighting monsters in the Pacific."

Danny flew over to give her a near bone crushing hug. "Thanks, I knew I could count on you."

Valery awkwardly wrapped her arms around the blond in return. "Ri-right, It's no big deal, really."

It really was. It was a much bigger deal than she wanted to admit. She was never without the Dark Ocean. Sometimes she could completely ignore it. Most times she could still hear it's crashing waves in the distance.

When things were bad. When she let her thoughts wander too much. When she felt despair or insecurity or doubt start to close in around her, she would feel herself wander closer to the Dark Ocean. Sometimes she would find it's tides dampen her toes. She hated that. No, she was afraid of it. Afraid she would drown again. Afraid the next time she did, she wouldn't be strong enough to pull herself out. Afraid that the next time she would completely lose herself to the chaotic collective consciousness of all the past Valkyryas.

But she would do anything for Danny. She would do anything to see her smile at her like that. To have the young powerhouse hug her, and share in her warmth, for as a short period as it was. For the chance, however small, that when she ended her relationship with the vilegante Danny may seek her out as a shoulder to cry on. And maybe, just maybe, a better replacement.


End file.
